A Shadow's Love: Sweet like Blood
by Kikoi Roses
Summary: I was only a Shadow, a thing that no one should notice, but you noticed me. Not just because I was supposed to kill you, but because of something else, right? What made you trust me when we first met? Was it my eyes, or my hair, or my tongue? Hm...maybe not the tongue...you did punch me. Rated M for future smut and cussing! Boy x boy! Don't like Don't read!
1. Prologue

Hey! This is my first FanFiction so go easy on me. Leave comments and suggestions! I'm eager to see what you think! You can call me Isab if you wish. Yaoi will come a bit later, but I'll keep you interested~ ...I think that's it from me! Enjoy and thank you for reading! Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, Link, Dark Link, Zelda, or any other of the Legend of Zelda characters! This has been edited and reloaded due to self-consciousness and boredom.

This FanFic has yaoi, boy x boy! Don't like, don't read. **You have been warned!**

-Prologue-

Link was tired, _extremely tired._He'd been in the accursed Water Temple for three days now! Navi was trying her best to encourage him to keep moving as he leaned back against the door to the waterfall room. The puzzles and rooms had no end and he had gotten lost many times.

"Come on, Link! The boss can't be that much further! We'll get the boss key, defeat him, and leave, no sweat! You can do it! Do you need to re- Watch out!" Navi cried before two Keese on the side of the wall came flying down to Link. Link's head lifted at the cry in a second before he killed the two Keese in one, single swipe. He was huffing and puffing as he held himself up by the knees. He was at his limit. Navi was pacing back and forth, looking at her horribly tired friend and the door up ahead. She could see this clearly and didn't want Link to push himself.

"L-link...I know we need to hurry…but you need to-"

"Navi…I can still go further! Please, we need to get out of here! The boss isn't much further, right? So I'll keep going until I get the boss key!", he said with that determined look of his as he clenched his fist on his knees. Navi couldn't say no to him when he got like this, so she nodded. Link smiled brightly at her, but she could barely smile back. She was really worried for her friend. If he were to die or get hurt, who would save Hyrule then?

"Navi…I'll be fine", Link said with that kind smile of his. Navi nodded, but didn't go back into his hat. If he needed her, she'd be right there for him.

When she calmed down they both gazed down at the obstacle of the waterfall platforms in front of them, looked nervously at each other before Link skid down the moving platform below them. Link focused, planning his moves as the platform went down before whipping out his Hook Shot and getting on to the highest one he could reach. He Hooked Shot to the next then the next then the next until he made it to the top. He smiled to Navi confidently who rolled her eyes. Link might still be tired, but he wouldn't let Navi worry. They came into the next room, Link smiling and Navi flying around him nervously.

The next room had another puzzle, predictable, but first Link shot down the Blue Tekties on the water below him. Hitting the switch stone with his Hook Shot, the multiple dragon heads rose up, showing Hook Shot pads. Link was propelled to the first one, hit the switch to lower the dragon heads, came to the second Hook Shot pad, and climbed over the next dragon head. Link was already feeling tired again. He hit the switch again to make the dragons come back up, Hooked Shot to the next, lowered them, got on top of the dragon's head, and finally rode it up to the next level of the room. Link killed the last to Blue Tekties before freezing in his spot. There, on the other side of a wall of spikes, was a big, gross, slimy, disgusting, Like Like. He shivered and grimaced before looking at Navi with a face of 'do I have to?'. Navi nodded and lightly pushed his shoulder. Link shot it down with two arrows before sighing in relief. He hated those things. Just looking at one made him want to hurl, but when one swallowed him up….Link shivered at the memory.

"See? That wasn't that bad. Now let's keep moving…Link?", Navi said with a proud smiling as she flew in between the spikes before looking at Link. Link sighed and Hooked Shot to over the spikes to the ceiling before dropping down. He broke the two pots by the door, getting a magic bottle for his magic gauge and a red fairy. He smiled weakly as he pulled out a bottle and quickly caught it. He had to go to the next room but…he was tired and worn out.

"N-Navi…I need to rest for a while. Please…I won't sleep long…We…we can go after the boss again when I'm rested", he pleaded as he looked up to her. Navi bit her lip and paced back to look at the door before back at Link. She knew that if Link and her didn't get through these temples quickly they'd be in trouble. The fate of Hyrule depended on them!

After a few quiet moments; "Alright…if you must", she said, defeated by the horribly tired look on her dear friend's face. Link smiled weakly before propping himself up against the door. Navi snuck into his hat that he laid on the floor for her. He didn't sleep long. The poor boy could only get four hours of sleep with the sound of Water Temple and the fear of more monsters. When he awoke, Navi practically screamed.

"Liiiiink! Waaake uuuuuup!" startling him and making him hold up his sword pitifully with his hair a mess and looking around aimlessly for danger. He frowned at the giggling fairy and huffed.

"You really got a mean streak Navi! I was sleeping!", he whined as he got up and picked up his hat, putting it on. Link fixed his hair and belt as he pouted angrily at Navi.

"I'm sorry! I was bored!", she said between laughs. Navi continued giggling as she went in Link's hat. He sighed before rolling his eyes.

"I have no idea what Saria was talking about when she said having a fairy would be fun when you torment me to no end! OW! Don't pull my hair!", he mumbled before Navi gave a hard tug to Link's small pony tail. Link sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck then opened one eye to look at the door to the next room.

"This next room better have the boss key…", he thought aloud. He opened the door and stepped into the next room.

Link looked around cautiously, guard up, as he walked through the strange room. It was incredibly big, looking like it went on forever in its fog. There came a tree into view, but it didn't look right…It looked dead, on a pile of silvery sand. He walked closer until he was standing on the small island. His hand grazed what seemed like slash marks on the tree which he was expecting to be rough, but was surprisingly smooth and clean. He moved on after he noticed the building on the other side of the room, but couldn't help but look back at the tree before reaching it.

It gave him this sad and confused feeling. So lonely and cold. BUMP!

"Link! What's wrong with you!? You just ran into the door!...It's barred up. Guess we need to look around some more", Navi noted. Link had a small blush of embarrassment as he scratched the back of his head.

"Alright…sorry I wasn't paying attention. I just can't shake off this feeling that-" He stopped. He was staring. Staring into deep, glowing red eyes. He was so captivated by them, but at the same time terrified. The man in front of the tree looked quite strong and dangerous, but this only seemed to catch Link's attention not make him scared. He was well built and had such stunning features. Link started to day dream as he studied the man's features, noting his dangerous grin, his fangs, his body that was very similar to his own, his facial features. Link took in as much as he could before his thought went….south.

'I wonder what his body looks like under that tunic...NOPE! NOT THINKING IT! I'M A HERO AND I HAVE ZELDA! I don't need to know! The goddesses must be testing me…', he thought to himself as he stared at the man in front of him. He wasn't able to tame the blush that was threatening to take over his cheeks, but he at least made it look like it was mostly from anger and not…you know…_those_ thoughts.


	2. Chapter 1

-Chapter 2-

How long have I been here? A year? A decade? …A century even? I wanna leave. I've been training for so long it's an instinct. Is that man gonna come like Ganondorf said he would? What kinda Hero disappears for so long? Some Hero he is! Leaving his own land… Must've done it in fear of master… Lucky. I wish I could flee. He's not coming. He's too scared. He escaped to some far away land that's nothing like Hyrule and is living the life he wants. Does that mean master will come and get me? Or has he already forgotten me? I'm sure he has. I'm just the shadow of a dumb hero he hates. Why would he ever even think of coming back here to get me? I'm just-

The door opened suddenly and he heard the footsteps of someone walking in water. He instinctively hid in the shadow of the dead tree and watched as a man came into view. He was wearing a brilliant blue tunic and matching hat with wondrous golden hair that seemed to be perfectly tamed, but free at the same time. The deep, sparkling pools that made up his eyes seemed to shine with such kindness and love, but Dark didn't know that. Dark had never even heard of the word love or kindness. All he knew was that he was to follow his orders and his orders were to kill the only person that could walk into this room other than Ganondorf, the Hero of Time.

The man walked closer, making Dark cower in the shadows. Why was he so scared? He'd been preparing for this his whole life, right? He should be charging at him right now! The hero looked at his sword marks on the dead tree before walking up to the door. He kept looking back as he walked until, THUMP!

'He walked right into it! Haha…He walked right into the door! This guy really is a dumb hero!', Dark thought as he chuckled silently. These thoughts gave him the courage to surface from his hiding place and confront the man. He stood in front of the tree, looking at the hero with a wide grin. The hero seemed to be frozen in his spot in awe.

"The Hero of Time… What took you so long~? Though I guess I shouldn't be complaining. At least you had the guts to even think about trying to stop master Ganondorf", he said confidently. The hero suddenly snapped out of his daze and grits his teeth. The blue fairy next to him turned yellow as it flew up to me and circled around my head from a distance. Dark tried to shoo it away, but it just flew out of his reach.

"I'm not afraid of Ganondorf and I _will _save Hyrule! Who are you!? What're you doing here!?", Link growled. Dark chuckled and waved his arms down.

"Calm down, little hero! We've only _juuust met! _My name's Dark Link and I'm here to kill the Hero of Time! Though right now I just wanna talk~", he purred slightly as he grinned at Link. Link's eyes widened slightly before he glared at Dark. Link knew Ganondorf was evil, but he never thought he'd be evil enough to make someone look like an evil copy of him and have them wait until he arrived. Who knows how long he's been here!

"I'm Link…"

"Don't tell him your name, Link! He's just another monster created by Ganondorf! You need to kill him!", Navi urged before Dark Link caught her in his hat. Link's jaw dropped as he stared at Dark Link then the hat as it was tied and thrown far across the room. Dark laughed as he watched it swore before his eyes widened. The hero was charging at him with his sword and shield drawn, only giving him a few seconds to pull out his own sword and shield. Dark was pushed up against the tree, grinning, as Link was about to thrust his sword. Dark's sword was held at Link's neck, stopping him from move.

"What? Is it bad that I don't want to die? I'm not just some monster…", he said before leaning in close to Link's ear, "_I'm you~"_

Link jumped back and sneered at Dark, but couldn't hide the light, pink blush on his cheeks. Though his body was 18 his mind was practically still 12 and it was racing with so many things as it tried to stay focused on the fight, but failed when noticing…_things. _Dark was laughing as he lightly pointed his sword towards Link. His fangs sparkled and glinted a splendid white. His hair was loose and not as neat as Link's, but still looked nice as it naturally covered his eyes a bit with its jet black strands. His eyes glowed a stunning crimson that made Link want to just stare into them.

"Hey! Hero! Wake up!", Dark said, slightly annoyed by his spaced out stare. "What're you looking at!?", he asked. Link snapped out of his daze, blushing as he shook his head.

"N-nothing! W-we just look really similar!", he said as an excuse. Dark blinked before looking at himself. He was right and now he was curious. Dark walked up to Link calmy to get a better look, but Link raised his sword and shield in defense. Dark easily got Link's sword out of his hand before catching it with his foot and tossing it up to his hand with a smirk. Link blinked, now scared of what the dark man would do to him. Dark dropped his shield and ripped Link's away as he held Link's own sword against his neck.

"Now that was just too easy…ah…", Dark sighed before noticing something. He had made the hero bleed on his neck. The red liquid captured his full attention. Link blinked in utter confusion as he lowered the swords until squeaking. Dark was licking his small cut. Link held in a moan, but couldn't control the deep blush that took over his cheeks. Dark pulled away and walked back to the tree, pondering the taste. It was sweet, but strong almost. He liked it and he wanted more.

Link shivered as Dark pulled away and came it a terrifying realization. He had liked it. Link was freaking out. He had started to pace side to side until another sword was at his neck, making him freeze in terror. Dark was grinning wildly at him.

"Wh…what are you- ahh!", Link cried as his sword cut into his arm. Dark watched the blood start to pour out of his wound before dropping the swords to the ground. Dark's tongue grazed over the opening of flesh and sucking on it for more. Link moaned as he watched, his blush deepening. Dark shivered at the sound. It made him want to continue, but with more intensity. It was such a lovely moan. Dark kept suck and sucking until the cut seemed to run dry. Link lifted Dark's head up to look at him until WHAM! Link punched Dark in the face before running back behind the tree.

"What the hell was that for!? What'd I do!?", Dark yelled before checking his nose for blood, but he couldn't bleed. Link was peeking at him, heart racing, from behind the dead tree.

"Why would you do that!? Why didn't you just kill me like any other monster would!?", he yelled.

"CAUSE I'M NOT A MONSTER!...quit calling me that…", he yelled before it faded into a weak whimper. Link had hit a soft spot. Dark was sitting in the water quietly, defeated by his words. Link suddenly felt bad. As a hero, he always had an urge to help people.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean it like that! You…you just startled me", he said shamefully. Dark got up and sat on the island of sand.

"…let's make a deal…I'll open the door for you if you get me out of this temple! You can leave me after that if you want, I don't care! Just get me out! Okay!? Deal?", he asked with pleading eyes. Link hesitantly stepped out from the tree's protection and looked down at Dark.

He could deal with this guy until they get out. They'd get out and go their separate ways! Done!

"Alright…Deal!", Link agreed. He walked past Dark and grabbed their swords and shields, putting his away before holding out Dark's for him with a light smile. Dark didn't take them. Dark just stood there with his head hung low. A tear rolled down his cheek before another on the other side. Link thought it was his fault that he was crying.

"I'm sorry! Whatever I did I didn't-", he stopped as he watched Dark hesitantly wrap his arms around him, giving him a hug.

"Thank you…Link"

The doors unlocked as they stood there. Link was so shocked it took him a second before he chuckled and hugged him back.

"You're welcome, Dark Link"

"Just call me Dark", he said before pulling away and trying to smile, but it was crooked and funny looking with his fangs. Link laughed at him, making Dark blink before chuckling with him.


	3. Chapter 2

Hey, it's Isab. This chapter has been revised due to self-consciousness and because they'd be shorter than later chapters if I didn't. By the way, you won't be hearing much with me before each story and can expect a new chapter every week! Happy reading!

This is Yaoi! Boy x Boy! Don't like, don't read! **You have been warned!**

-Chapter 2-

Dark Link was putting on his sword and shield when he noticed Link staring at him while fixed his hair. This usually wouldn't have bothered him since he was wanting the attention after seven empty years in this goddesses forsaken place, but he felt something he'd never felt before. Pressure? Anxiety? It felt like somehow he was exposed to the cerulean blue eyes. They were so full. Full of what, Dark couldn't describe, but he knew it was something beautiful. Something that should be protected.

Link was blushing lightly. The other man had been staring at him for a while now, but this was his own doing. He had been staring first. The soft glow of those crimson eyes sent shivers down his spine. He knew they were meant to kill. He knew they were to destroy and hurt, but he was oddly attracted to them.

_'His eyes…They're so alluring against his black skin…Wait...His skin…Has it gotten a bit lighter? It's dark gray. It's still dark, but it's a bit lighter. Does this mean he's gotten better? Or…worse...', Link mused._

Link's fingers trailed down Dark's cheek lightly, his own eyes watching his fingers move down to the man's jaw. There was a heat that coursed through them just from the simple touch. Link took another step closer. Their bodies were so close, but not close enough to touch. Dark's hand went up and held the back of his head, not being able to run his fingers through the hero's golden hair because of his blue tunic. Each of them could feel the other's breath ghosting onto each other's lips.

Just

a

_little_

_bit_

**_further~_**

**"welp…me…..lp….Li….he…..nk!"**

**NAVI!**

Link rushed past Dark, looking frantically for his fairy friend. Dark just rolled his eyes as he immediately spotted the bright blue that was in contrast with the gray room he had known since he came into this world. The one he had been locked in for seven years… After memorizing each and every detail in this room he knew exactly what was out of place. In his time waiting for the hero of legend, the shadow being had had plenty of time to himself and would daydream of various things. He thought about the world outside, Hyrule in all its beauty, he thought of how to escape or make his time here in this horrible room more comfortable, but most of all, he thought of how to kill the hero. He went through scenario after possibility of what their battle would be like, but he never thought he'd offer him a deal! He'd help him get out of here, get out, then leave the hero as if nothing happened, but he knew he wouldn't be able to do that. He knew Ganondorf was going to come for him and torture him thoroughly before either forcing him to battle and kill the hero or kill himself. The king of evil had a _thing _for suicide. Dark picked up the hat calmly as Link was still searching and panicking before tossing it to him.

"Here! Catch!", he called as hat was halfway through its journey through the air. Spinning around and catching it, Link opened the hat to let out his beloved fairy friend out. Dark kinda liked the thought of Link not being able to even find his guide without his help. Link had been clear on the other side of the room and Navi would've drowned if not for him! Link already needed his help before they even got out of the room they met in.

"Link! Link! What happened! I heard swords crash and then it went silent and then suddenly there were strange noises and then I couldn't lift the hat high enough to breath and then-", Navi went on and on worried as she paced before stopping abruptly as she stared at Dark. She grit her teeth and pulled up the little fairy sleeves from her flowy dress. Flying at top speed, Navi tried to punch Dark in the face, but he dodged effortless and caught her by the wings before she flew by. She was yelling, screaming, and demanding to be let go as Dark sighed and looked at the slightly shocked hero.

"Care to explain to your friend our little agreement?", he asked with a bored, but slightly annoyed expression with his head tilted slightly. Link couldn't help, but blush slightly as he gulped, knowing Navi's most likely reactions, and walked up to them. Navi was scowling at Dark before she reached out for Link who took her from Dark gently.

"W-well…I promised to help Dark get out of the temple if he didn't kill me and left me alone afterwards. We'll go our separate ways after that!", Link said with an innocent smile before being bopped on the head by Navi which he barely felt. Navi was beat red with anger.

"Could the fate of Hyrule really rely on such a stupid boy!? That's a monster that was made to look like you and kill you! You can't trust! You need to kill him now!", she nearly screamed with her high pitched voice. Link's head lowered in shame as he looked down to the ground.

Navi didn't speak after that. Instead, she started giving him the silent treatment as she just went under Link's hat and sat on Link's small ponytail. He would've been very surprised by this, but he was too ashamed of doing something his friend didn't like. Link didn't really have anyone else on his journeys, so he tried his best not to make his little fairy guide upset or angry. Dark chuckled lightly as he put on his hat and fixed his hair again, though it never did much.

"Your friend's got quite the temper there, but more importantly….you look cute when you're sad and upset~", he purred before heading towards the door. Link blushed, eyes wide in as he processed. This guy had some issues if he thought Link was cute when ashamed! He was supposed to feel sorry for him or almost anything else except thinking he was cute! The hero didn't move until he heard Dark opening the door and bolted after him, going in after him. Dark looked around the room in awe while Link came up to the chest. Dark had never been in another room before! When Link opened the chest that familiar light shined and little ringing came from it as he took the item inside before showing it off to Navi and letting her explain what it was and how to use it. Link had gotten the long shot! She went back to what she called punishment and wouldn't talk or 'help' for the rest of the temple. She thought that Link would be hopeless without her and would be forced into a life and death situation to come back begging for her help, but having to dispose of the shadow being first before getting her help. This would not happen however. There was more to Dark than meets the eyes~

The two of them went through the rest of the temple pretty quickly, even though Dark had to stop to take in the new colors and had to have things explained to him or needed help since he didn't have all the equipment Link had. All he had was a sword, a shield, and a broken Ocarina that he'd thrown at the tree during it surge of anger which led him to tears after he realized what he'd done. He'd only been given the basics of what the hero had at the time then given the power to control and use the shadows for various things. Sadly, he couldn't fix his Ocarina because of it shattering into so many tiny pieces.

Link stood across the entrance way to the boss room, now having the boss key. He was in complete focus on the task at hand now as he stared at the door to leading way to the boss. He took out his Long shot and grabbed Dark with one arm around his waist, not really thinking about it. Dark clung to him as they seemed to fly over the water separating the two. A hot red blush took over Dark's cheeks as he held on to Link for dear life and buried his face in the hero's chest. When they landed Link was still looking at the door with his determinated look, but then came back to reality as he looked down at Dark. Link's cheeks flushed as he grew flustered. He hadn't even realized he'd done this and had never had someone this close to him…except Navi of course, but she was small it didn't really mean much. Dark had never had anyone so close either.

_'What do I do!? What do I do!? What do I do, Din damn it!?He's holding me! He took me across the water and is just holding me now! Is he staring at me!?Is he laughing!? I swear, on Ganondorf's name if he is laughing at me I will kill him! Oh shit! I made a deal! Can you break deals? I really wanna break thi-', Dark's thoughts were interrupted when he felt Link's eyes on him._

"H-hey Dark…are you okay?", he stuttered as his hands rested on the shadow's shoulders. Dark had his eyes wide open as his head was resting on Link's upper chest. He suddenly peeled away and went into through the door that would lead to the door to the boss room. Link blinked in surprise and confusion before quickly following him.

The hero's shadow was already at the top of the slope in the room that had various floor traps moving on it. The shadow didn't feel like dealing with the floor traps, knowing he'd be distracted when Link came in the room and simply used their shadows to get to the top. Link was a bit surprised he got up there so quickly. He quickly ran up the slope, not getting hit because of his great timing. Link was panting ever so slightly, but proceeded to unlock the boss room. Both stepped in cautiously, only Dark jumping slightly at the sound of steel bars blocking there only exit, but Link didn't pay it any attention. He was used to the familiar setting of being trapped with the bosses.

Link jumped on to one of the four platforms in the pool of water. Dark had kneeled down as he felt the water with his hands. His eyes widened, remembering the feeling. Noooot goooood!

"Link, watch out!", he called before Link spun around, looking eye to eyes with the boss of the Water Temple, Morpha. He drawed his sword and shield preparing himself for battle before the single eye swam back done into the larger pool of water. Dark pulled out his sword and shield with a growl.

"Morpha get back here you asshole! We never finished our last battle!", he growled loudly as a water tentacle came up out of the water with Morpha inside. The creature made an attempt to grab him, but Dark dodged and tried to get him out with his sword, sadly failing.

_Wait, 'our last battle'? Since when had Dark met Morpha? The boss room was on another side of the temple and he was stuck in that other room! This couldn't be right, but at the same time it could be possible. I don't know what happens in temples or dungeons before I get there. They seem to be well acquainted…', Link thought before chuckling lightly as he watched them._

It was as if Dark and Morpha were partners in an elegant dance of high jumps, flips, and dodges. It was almost as if they weren't even fighting until Dark got a slash at the eye, making it retreat back into the water. Dark suddenly scowled at Link who had only been watching instead of helping him. He jumped onto the platform he was on and poked into his chest warningly as he spoke.

"Link! You've done this before right!? What the hell do you think you're doing here just watching me battle! You're the hero, fight! Seriously, how are you even alive still if you've been fighting bosses like thi-", he was cut off from his small scolding when Morpha grabbed him while he was distracted. Three more tentacles appeared, one for each arm and leg that held him out. Dark was growling, cussing, and sneering at Morpha until suddenly he fell quite with a bright crimson stained blush. His legs got spread apart as he struggled to get free, whining at the position and looking away from Link. Link was blushing as much as him while he stared at the man on display before him. He couldn't help, but look. It was such sweet eye candy. The hero had never seen someone like this and he was loving it, especially since he could see up Dark's tunic and see his leg muscles working against Morpha's grip. The tentacle tried pulling Dark's legs apart more, but was now huring Dark and making him whine loudly in pain before cussing the eye ball out. This set Link free from his dream and got him angry. He pulled out his Long Shot and forced the eye out of the water, the tentacle dropping instantly and letting Dark fall on one of the platforms.

_'Damn that hero! He's gonna get it for not helping me sooner when this is through! He was watching me again!', Dark hissed angrily in his mind as he picked up his sword and shield._

Link got only a couple slashes with the thing jumping everywhere. When it can back out through a tentacle Link pulled it out again and slashed some more until Dark stabbed Morpha right in between them, some blood getting on him. He glared up at Link who could tell he was pissed before watching the beast disappear through the ceiling, Dark hissing at it. Link chuckled at Dark's hissing quietly before being slapped across the face.

"What the fuck, Link!? Why did you just fucking watch while Morpha was holding me like that!?", he yelled. Link held his cheek and looked up at Dark, scared and ashamed. Dark was trembling slightly from anger, what Morpha did to him, and from the fact that this was his first victory with Morpha. Link's hand left his cheek as he looked down in shame.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to get…distracted…", he apologized, cheek on fire. There was a bright red hand mark on the side of his face where he was struck. Dark sheathed his sword and put away his shield before hesitantly leaning in towards Link. Link could feel his hot breath on the tip of his ear as he spoke, making him shiver.

"Hey, fairy, are you ever gonna come out of Link's hat?", he asked with a sudden smirk, seeing that Link was expecting to hear something else. Dark couldn't help, but give the tip of his ear a soft nip, drawing a small squeak from the blue clad hero. His fire like blush reached the tips of his ears. Navi was of course too busy nagging at Dark that she didn't notice Link's embarrassment or him descending down to the pool floor and grabbing the Heart, still stunned. Dark did however and followed after him towards the blue light shining on the ground. Navi held on to Link's tunic collar slightly so she'd stay with him through the blue light.

There was a strange feeling about the light that made Dark a bit wary, but when Link took his hand then smiled at him he felt warmth in his cheeks. He tried to stop the blush as he tried smiling back, pretty much failing both. They stepped into the shining blue light together and left the Water Temple, going to the Sacred Realm.

**"Dark Link! Do you have any idea what you've just done, you useless boy!? You ran off with the hero! I'll have you killed!"**

_"That's what he would've said if I could hear him. I know what I've done. I know what will happen to me, but I don't care anymore…I want see the world that man hid me from. I'm escaping…with the hero…my hero…I like the sound of that. My hero, Link"_

_My hero will show me the world._

Thanks for reading! I hope you'll review and maybe follow? No? You hate me!? Why what'd I do!? ….Oh…I see where you're coming from. You wanted smut…NO SMUT FOR YOU! *evil laughter* You must be patient~ There will be smut….sometime…


	4. Chapter 3

This is Yaoi! Boy x Boy! Don't like, don't read! **You have been warned!**

-Chapter 3-

The familiar blue light shined almost blindingly around the two as they were teleported away with the sages' magic. Dark didn't feel welcome to the light, _at all._

_This doesn't feel good. Ugh. My head hurts. Am I getting a headache? I'm getting dizzy and everything's blue….goddesses, I __**hate **__blue. I don't want to see the color grey or blue ever again, but knowing my luck…whatever. Now's not the time to be worrying about such pointless things when I feel like shit! Oh Farore…I think I'm gonna hurl! What the hell is this light doing to me!? It's like its attacking me or trying to get me out…..but I don't wanna leave. Link is holding my hand….He walked into the light like he knew exactly where he was going so it must be safe if he's taking me along…right? What if this is a trap? What if…I don't wanna leave him just yet. I might've only met him a couple minutes ago, but I…I don't wanna go. I just want to keep holding his hand. I wanna hold his other hand, too, and maybe even…nah! That's ridiculous! Me and him, kissing is just…fucking lovely~…but impossible! Dark, come on. You know you have to leave him alone afterwards! Then…I'll never….see him again….never….I don't like that word._

_Never._

Link landed lightly on the middle stone on the sages' room of the Sacred Realm. Something's missing…Something so important, Link felt like he was completely alone. Ruto giggled as she saw her noble, brave, handsome, kind, loving, sexy~, beautiful, perfect, _future husband. _She started talking, but only a few things got few to Link as he tried figuring out what was missing.

_Dark. Where'd he go!? He was here just a second ago! Shit! I was just holding his hand a second ago and now he's gone! Uggggh!...I miss him already. Where could he have go-_

"You can't hide anything from me, Link~", Ruto said, the first thing that actually caught his attention, but not for long. He was starting to get really worried. Ruto said something about Princess Zelda before giving him the Water Medallion. About time too! He was about to start flipping out about not knowing where the shadow hero was. With a flash of blue light, he was standing on a stone with the Water symbol on it that was located on the small island in the middle of Lake Hylia. He immediately noticed the dark, black body of a beautiful man lying unconscious by the stone. Link kneeled down next to him, fear, worry, anger, and a bit of anguish shot through him as he looked over his body for only a few moments then reaching out to touch him.

"I wouldn't suggest touching him, Link. He's a being of pure evil created by Ganondorf. Please, let me dispose of him. You've done enough. The water is rising back to what it once was in Lake Hylia", a smooth, firm, warning then gentle voice said. Link gave a quick glance to the boy that seemed to be around his age, but it was hard to tell with the mask and clothing. Pure blue meet with scarlet red for an instance before Link focused back on the unconscious man. He gentle shook his shoulder in an attempt to wake up.

"Dark, come on. Get up…This is your first time out of the Water Temple, right? You can't enjoy it if your asleep", he said in a soft, kind voice as he smiled lightly down at the man. The boy with the mask, Sheik, or…at least he seemed to be a boy. He could be a girl. It was just so hard to tell with his voice and outfit! Sheik watched the hero try to help the monster. He knew that it was a big mistake, but he couldn't help but smile almost lovingly at the innocent man that tried to help anyone and everyone he could, any chance he got. Sheik had feeling for the hero, but wouldn't dare try to confront Link about them. He _was _the Hero of Time and he had a land to save and Sheik had to help him whatever way he possibly could!

Glowing crimson eyes fluttered open to meet beautiful, cerulean blue ones. Dark's breath hitched as he stared up into the comforting blue pools that captivated him. They were so beautiful. You know that thought of never wanting to see blue again? Fuck that! This blue had him just wanting to stare some more, but from a closer distance. No closer. Closer.

"D-dark…? A-are you okay?", Link asked, flustered as to why the dark man was sitting up and leaning a bit closely. Dark blinked, not even realizing that'd he'd actually gotten closer and leaned back a bit. He blushed as he blinked a bit more in disbelief.

_What was that all about? It was like Link's eyes were some kinda magnet…Who __**knows **__what might've happened I had just kept leaning in closer! _

Link was blushing as he smiled lightly. "So…how's it like to be outside for the first time?", he asked now smirking a bit, knowing he'd get an amusing reaction from the red eyed man.

Dark blinked in confusion, suddenly scared to look at anything, but Link now. He slowly turned his head out towards the lake, still looking at Link who nodded assuringly, before his eyes suddenly looked out at the wide lake. His eyes widened and he seemed to be frozen, looking out at the world he had heard so little about, so mysterious and full of hope. It was all in front of him. He didn't want to even blinked, but was forced to as tears welled in his eyes before pouring down his cheeks.

Link was a bit taken aback and scared for his new friend as he heard nothing and then saw tears. He crawled in front of him and gripped his shoulders supportingly. Sheik watched them curiously, noting everything they said and how they reacted. This monster was really strange.

"It's…It's beautiful…absolutely amazing", Dark cried happily before practically jumping on Link. Dark was crying happily into his chest and Link tried to calm him down, stroking his hair, talking softly even making a joke or two while he held Dark. The feelings were just too overwhelming for Dark to even notice that much though. He was trembling and sobbing so much, but that soft, comforting voice kept him from just falling to the ground in a heap. His first taste of freedom and he was crying. Real cool, Dark, reeeal impressive.

Sheik was dumb founded about what he was seeing. A creation of Ganondorf was crying, crying in the arms of the Hero of Time and clinging to him like a little child, but what really got the ninja going was that Link was being so kind and loving to the creature! That thing was supposed to _kill _Link, not sob into his chest! The ninja wished he could kill with his eyes as he glared at the man in black. Ohhh, he was gonna pay for deceiving Link like this. He was gonna die a painful death!

As Link calmed the dark man and the sobs turned into little sniffles, Dark lifted his head slightly and quickly wiped away the salty tears from his new found freedom. There were two big wet spots on Link's blue Zora tunic and other little droplets from where the other tears fell, but Link didn't mind. He was so happy he could help his new friend out of that Goddess damned temple! He was never going back in that place again! _Never again!_ Dark tried calming himself down further by breathing in long, shaky breathes. It seemed to work as he lifted his head up to look at Link.

"It's pretty nice out here, huh? There's a lot more out there than just lakes though, so don't get cocky and think you've seen it all yet!", Link warned teasingly with a light giggle. Dark was blushing as he smiled weakly.

"Shut up…", Dark said quietly before hesitantly giving the hero a kiss on the cheek as he held his other cheek lightly. Suddenly, while Link was in a daze, Dark was laying down in the grass next to the hero as he laughed and nuzzled the ground.

"Link, what is this stuff!? It feels grea-", Dark was cut off as he felt metal against his skin. Sheik was growling as he stood over Dark with one of his long, sharp needles against his neck. All the happiness that once filled Dark to the top was now at least half of what it was. Sheik looked over at Link, who had snapped out of his daze.

"Link…I can see you were trying to help this sad creature, but your efforts are futile. This is just another monster created by Ganondorf and he'll eventually try to kill you, if he hasn't already. Please, allow me to dispose of him for you", Sheik offered before sneering at Dark, but only the hatred in his eyes could be seen by the shadow. Dark wasn't scared though. He only sneered back as he growled even louder than the ninja. His eyes flashed and glowed as he felt the heat of a battle coming on. Link cautiously crawled closer to them, a little wary at their obvious hatred towards one another.

"Sheik, no! If I wanted Dark dead, I would've killed him myself, but I don't. He's not like other monsters. He has a mind of his own and he won't hurt me! Now please, get off my friend!", he ordered with a bit of a pissed look on his face. Sheik looked at him in shock. Dark couldn't help, but smirk smugly up at him before getting comfortable with a smug smile.

_Friend? __**Friend?**__ Link thinks this monster is his __**friend!? **__You've got to be kidding me! This __**thing **__is meant to kill him! He can't have a mind of his own! This is insanity! This guy has obviously done something to Link! He'd never trust a monster, especially call him his friend! __**He even kissed him! **__This guy __**kissed **__Link! What the fuck is going on!? _Sheik went on and on about how this was impossible in his mind. He just couldn't believe it. The hero was supposed to kill the monsters, not set them free!

"Link! This man isn't your friend! He's a monster! He'll kill you if you help him! Let's not forget how he just kissed you! Men aren't supposed to kiss each other!", he protested. Link had had enough. The hero pulled out his sword, Sheik's eyes widening, and held it up to his neck. Dark moved Sheik's hand away before disappearing into his shadow and appearing behind him. Sheik was panicking on the inside as Dark pinned him against Link's sword, holding his arm behind his back and ready to push him down to sever his head.

"Dark, you better not hurt my friend either. Sheik is one of the many reasons why I'm still alive. You kill him, you're dead too!", he warned with a slight glare. Dark let go and held up his hands in surrender, eyes closed with a smile. He strolled over to Link until the big, white tree caught his eye. He looked like a child that hadn't gotten to play outside all day from chores as he ran up to the tree. He climbed it using the shadows until he was standing on the top.

"Link, you gotta come up here! This view is amazing! ….I wonder", he called to Link with a bright smile before he trailed off in thought. He was looking down at the single branch on the tree before he sat down on it, facing away from the two boys on the ground that were staring up at him before falling back. He hung from the tree by the knees, looking down at the hero and ninja. Dark laughed at them. Everything looked funny upside down. His laughing infected Link as he put his sword down from Sheik's neck. Sheik could only stare between them like they were crazy as he got up. He wasn't happy, but he had to go. He had a report to give to the princess.

"Goodbye, Link. I hope that you know what you're doing…I can't stand seeing you hurt. No one can", he said in a hushed voice before throwing down a Deku Nut, making a big flash, and he was gone. THUD!

"Goddesses! Dark, are you okay!?", Link asked worriedly as he ran over to his friend. Dark had fallen from the tree when the light blinded him. He sat up slowly, holding his head as he groaned.

"Yeah…I'm fine…Hey, were you telling the truth? About that whole friend thing? And…the kiss…was it wrong?", he asked so innocently. He really didn't know. He obviously never had any friends or knew how to interact with people, but the way he said it…it was just like a child! Link blushed slightly as he nodded.

"Of course we're friends! You were the one that actually defeated Morpha, and you helped out a lot getting us through the temple like that! I probably would've wasted another day in there! ….And the kiss…it's fine…", he said softly before hesitantly giving him a peck on the cheek. Both of them were blushing furiously, Dark's eyes wide while Link looked down at the ground shyly. Dark smiled as he stood up and helped Link up as well. They just stood there for a while, looking into each other's eyes with smiles on their faces, still holding hands. The shadow was the first to break the sweet silence between them. He had a bit of a sad look in his eyes as he opened his mouth which made the hero worry.

"Link…that deal we made…I don't want us to separate….not yet. I don't know what's out there and how to treat people or anything really. I need your help. Can I please stay with you?", Dark pleaded as he gave Link's had a gentle squeeze.

"**Ablsolutely not, shadow! You're not staying with me and Link! We don't need you!", **a small high pitched screamed. Navi was in Dark's face, beat red with anger that he would try to break their deal. She hadn't been silent. She'd been telling Link again and again not to keep helping Dark through the temple, not to look at Dark, that staring at him in the Water Temple during that incident with Morpha was wrong, that they should ditch him, that he should just let Sheik kill him, that the kiss was unforgivable, and now that there was _no way _she was gonna allow this guy to come with them in the rest of their journey! She had been a bit quiet at first, but she got louder as Dark kept hanging around, but never left Link's hat. Now she was had finally had enough! Link was shocked as Navi tried to hurt Dark by punching him in the chest, but ended up only hurting herself. It was like she flew into a stone wall! She dropped, unconscious to the ground.

"Navi! Are you alright!? Please don't tell me your dead!", Link cried as he picked her up gently. He watched her glow carefully; making sure it wasn't too dim before sighing in relief. He put her back in his hat and made sure she'd be comfortable in there before putting it back on. There was a bit of an awkward silence between the two boys before Link smiled at Dark.

"Of course you can come with me. You'll have to put up with Navi, but you'll see how helpful she can be after you get used to her!", he said with a bright smile, but it twitched as he talked about Navi. He still wasn't used to her. She was helpful at times, but usually she was a pain! She was his friend though, so he had to be nice….most of the time. Dark laughed lightly, noticing the lie in his smile before smiling himself.

"Thank you…Link"


	5. Chapter 4

Hey, it's Isab! Sorry I haven't put up the new chapter recently. I've actually rewritten and rearranged some chapters. I'm gonna rewrite Chapter 1 too SO DON'T READ TILL I'M DONE! -_- I'll hurt you if you do…just kidding! ^^; But If I there's ever a week that I don't put up a new chapter I might've rewritten something or never had the time and I'll try to make up for that. Sadly I can't make up last week's chapter because of testing at my school. On another note; I've gotten some lovely reviews and I almost cried when I read them! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! I LOVE YOU! *all my love* Now…let's get on with chapter four! And Dark will be sleeping with Link tonight~ …NOT LIKE THAT YOU PERV! JEEZ!

This is Yaoi! Boy x Boy! Don't like, don't read! **You have been warned!**

-Chapter 4-

Link and Dark where smiling at each other for a while until the sky turned a brilliant orange with yellow and soft pinks. Dark turned around quickly, thinking the sky was on fire, but found himself staring into the beautiful sunset. His breathing hitched as the world seemed to stop for a moment. What broke him from his trance was Link tugging on the bottom of his tunic for him to sit down with him. The shadow looked down at him curiously before sitting next to him. Link sighed happily into a soft smile as he watched purple streak the sky as well, but Dark wasn't looking at the sunset anymore. Dark was too fixated on Link to notice. He leaned in with his eyes closed. Dark was purring, almost like a little kitten as he smelled Link's hair.

"D-d-dark! Wh-what are you doing!?", Link stuttered as he leaned back on his hand. Dark blinked before scooting away with his hands up innocently.

"I'm sorry! I was just curious what that smell was and it was you! I didn't mean to scare you!", he confessed.

"What? ...D-do I smell bad!? Do I really stink!?", he asked in a bit of an embarrassed panic as he sniffed arm pit and pulled his tunic up to his nose. Dark was getting even more flustered and embarrassed as well as he shook his head and hands vigorously.

"No! No! Of course not! You don't smell bad at all!...you actually smell…_really nice", _he confessed as he blushed off to the side. Dark wouldn't look at him, in fear he'd turn as red as his eyes. Link was actually the one who was as red as his eyes though. He was blushing so furiously he thought he'd pass out. No one had ever given him a compliment like that! Well, Saria did once, but she was his friend and she was more like a mother then a crush. He would admit that he did like her like that at one point, but not after what the Great Deku Sprout told him. Saria almost was like his mother, raising him then becoming his best friend.

"D-dark…", Link said softly in light shook," Th-thank you…very much!" Link was smiling brightly, his blush slightly lighter. Dark was now blushing just as much as him as he looked at the hero in an innocent shock, blinking a couple times. Damn, Dark could be cute for a so called 'monster created from Ganondorf'! He was so innocent, not knowing about emotions or feelings or even how to keep his composure. You'd think he'd be a cool and collected killing machine, but he had the purest feelings of a child. Ganondorf hadn't taught him about feelings and the like. The evil king had just created him with the power to control shadows, given him the copies of Link's sword and shield, and stuck him in that illusion room with the order and warning to train. If Dark didn't train, he didn't eat. He wasn't fed much in the first place so he needed as much food as he could get. Though there was still a lot more to Dark than what meets the eye.

"Y-you're welcome!", Dark said a bit quickly with a relieved smile. There was suddenly a loud howl from some unknown place and at the same time they both realized that the sky had turned black, lit by little white dots and one big, rising moon. Dark was on his feet with his sword and shield drawn in less than a second, growling as he searched for the sound and promise of danger. Link giggled lightly before looking up at him. Dark looked down at him with a confused face.

"It's alright, Dark. There's nothing to be afraid of. None of the monsters come near here so…I guess we're gonna be sleeping here. Sorry I couldn't get you an actual bed on your first night outside that temple. Maybe next time, but for now you should just lie down and sleep here with me", Link said soothingly as he patted the spot next to him. He was smiling so kindly that Dark just couldn't say no. He put away his sword and shield before lying down next to him hesitantly. Dark looked up at him a couple times when he heard him move. The shadow was so interested in the man that he didn't want to miss something important. Link was taking off his sword and shield as well, laying them next to Dark's. Then, Link was taking off his tunic and folding it to make a pillow.

"Here, use this for your head", he said as he offered it to Dark. Dark put it under his head and smelled it happily. It smelled almost like Link's hair. The hero's smell and the smell of the temple were the most noticeable, but as Dark laid there he picked up on the smell of sweat, Navi, and blood…Wait, what!? Where did the smell of blood com fro…ohh…Dark's battle with Link. He cut his arm and drank some… Dark was remembering the sweet taste as he purred happily. The hero looked down at him with a questioning glance, but got no answer from his actions. He took note the Dark seemed to like his smell though…weirdo. Link sighed as he took out his Goron's tunic that was already folded and used that as a pillow for himself. Dark was already asleep before Link could lie down next to him in his Kokiri tunic. The hero found himself stroking Dark's hair lovingly as he stared at the sleeping man. He looked so peaceful and almost…soft. That might not be the best word to describe him, but it was one of the first things that popped into Link's head. It looked like he couldn't hurt a thing.

_'I don't care what anybody else says; Dark…You're pretty cute. I guess Ganondorf didn't teach you anything while you were in there. While you're with me though, I'll try my best to. I can show you Hyrule field and Epona and maybe even all the people in Kakariko next! We can get a bed in Kakariko Village, too…but I don't know what I'll do when you wanna leave…I've already gotten attached to you, Dark. I haven't been able to have anybody help me like you have and I really like you…Ha-ha! Listen to me! I'm starting to like guys! Ha-ha-ha! I can see Princess Zelda gasping right now!…Dark, would you do me a favor?…don't wake up…just for a minute…', Link thought in his head as he stared at the shadow._

Link started to lean in slowly until he was nose to nose with Dark. His eye lids slid down over his eyes half way as he leaned in even closer. Their lips touched softly, feeling Dark's breath ghosting over his own lips, before he fully closed his eyes. The hero's lips were pressed softly against Dark's. Thankfully, the man was too far gone in his dream to notice the kiss too much. It just became another part of his dream, that is, until Link held his cheek. Dark's dream faded as he slowly came back to reality without realizing it. Link felt the shadow man waking as he stirred and mumbled lightly in his sleep. The green clad hero pulled away before Dark got the chance to figure out what had happened. His eyes fluttered open as Link came up with an excuse in his head as to what he'd been doing. The dark man lightly touched his own lips thoughtfully, still feeling the strange, but pleasant tingle left from the kiss. Link put on a worried act as he contained the blush and panic.

"Hey, are you o-okay? You were m-mumbling and moving in your sleep! What happened?", he said as smoothly as he could. Failure. Dark looked at him sleepily, noticing his friend's 'worried' hand on his cheek.

"Yeah…Morpha was doing pinning me down again in battle, but was covering my mouth this time…my lips still feel weird", he said before yawning and cuddling up in a ball. Link internally cheered for his acting before smiling lightly at the other. His arms wrapped around to Dark's back and pulled him close, making them both blush lightly.

"Are you cold?", Link asked softly. Dark had straightened out a bit and was blushing down at the ground.

"No…", he replied. Link was about to pull away, feeling rejected, until Dark scooted a bit closer and held onto Link's tunic. He didn't want Link to stop holding him. He felt safe and…loved. Link chuckled softly and tightened his grip a bit. Dark could only hide his blush by burying his face into Link's chest. Dark had started purring again unconsciously and couldn't shut himself up even when he fell asleep again. Link stayed awake a bit longer to watch him quietly before falling into a deep sleep himself.

_"Link, how could you!?", a voice cried with obvious hurt. A figure came into view slowly until Link could recognize it as Princess Zelda. She looked very distressed and upset as she held her hands together tightly in front of her chest. Link was surprised at he seeing the familiar little princess in the hazy dream. They were surrounded by a dense fog. It took a second for Link to realize that he was a child. He was feeling ashamed for who knows what, but that's what he felt. He'd always have a soft spot for the princess. Not only was he supposed to protect her and save Hyrule, but he still had a childish crush on her, the princess he was sent to find by the Great Deku Tree._

_"That man's a monster! He'll hurt you! He's just putting up an act so you'll trust him or he's becoming your friend so he can find all your weakness and hurt you even more! You need to kill him or at least leave him behind! He'll distract you from your mission!", Zelda cried, trying to protect Link. A few tears betrayed her as her hands clenched. Link wanted to slap himself. He just made Zelda cry! He's supposed to be the hero and heroes don't make little princesses cry! Zelda lowered her head, trying to hide her tears in some way._

_"Please, Link…I don't want to see you hurt. You're Hyrule's only hope! You can't get distracted", she pleaded. Link looked to the ground shamefully._

_"I'm so sorry, Zelda…I won't get distracted, but…I can't kill him! He has actual feelings! He's not a mindless monster like you claim 'cause I've seen his emotions and it's like he's a lost child ...Plus, he helped me in the Water Temple and it would've taken forever to get out of there if he hadn't. Please give him a chance. He's not going to hurt anyone…except maybe Sheik and Navi…heh-heh", he trailed of as he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. Zelda still looked extremely worried for her hero._

_"You better be right, Link. You can't afford to get hurt. The fate of Hyrule is on your shoulders", she said as her hands loosened and they fell in front of her waist. She slowly faded into the fog. Link tried to run after her, but when he reached his hand out into the light she left behind he awoke._

Zelda was gone, but she was replaced by the beautiful shadow hero sleeping in his arms. Link bit his lip as he looked down at Dark thoughtfully. He looked so perfect with his black, shiny hair, his peaceful, innocent face, and his muscular body was almost like his own. He shook his head in distress as he held Dark a bit tighter.

"No…", he said in a sleep rasped voice; "I won't leave him…Never"

The sound of a Cuccoo's crow was the wakeup call for the people of Hyrule and Dark's new least favorite sound. He growled a low, deep, even demonic growl that sent fearful shivers down Link's spine. Dark cracked his eyes open before hissing loudly in slight pain, but mostly anger. Just the light of the orange lit sky hurt his sensitive eyes. He hid in Link's chest and groaned.

"Liiink… Why the fuck is it so bright!? Is there an off switch?", he whined angrily. Link was a bit relieved that Dark wasn't angry or intent on hurting him.

"No, it's morning…", he said before chuckling; "Well, you're obviously not a morning person~", he teased. Dark groaned and rolled out of Link's arms. It was true, but Dark wasn't in any mood to deal with Link's teasing. Link laughed a bit before he remembered something.

'…There's something I need to…The arrow into the sunrise!', he remembered as he jumped to his feet quickly.

"Dark, wait here! I'll be right back! I just need to get something", he called as he ran towards the other small island that had the two stones on them. Dark groaned as he waved his hand for him to go away.

"Just go! I ain't goin' anywhe-"

Splash!

Dark sat up abruptly, forcing his eyes to find something green in water and found Link swimming away. He got up to his feet and ran to the edge of the island.

"WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU GOING!? DON'T JUST LEAVE ME!", Dark yelled. He looked pissed, but then his shoulders slumped as the green man in the water kept swimming. Dark looked quite upset. Link said he'd stay with him, so why was he just swimming away and ignoring him!? Link got up onto the small square of land and got out his bow as the sunrise was almost over. He shot an arrow into the sun and there was that mysterious music. He looked up to the sky as the sunrise ended and his arrow fell from the sky covered in something red. He got his fire arrows and swam back as fast as he could. He got up on the island and looked for Dark, but didn't see him.

"Dark! Dark, where'd you go!? Daaar-", he called out before being tackled. Dark pinned him down, his anger making his eyes glow ominously. Dark punched Link across the face, but not hard. It was more like a warning, but there'd be mark and maybe some slight swelling.

**"Don't you dare leave me again without telling me where you're going, why you're going there, what you're going to do there, and when you'll get back!", Dark growled. **

Link was trembling under him as he held his cheek that was already turning red. Dark pulled him up by the collar as he sat up and stared into his eyes, growling. He slowly calmed just from the hero's deep cerulean blue eyes. His growling faded and his iron grip on Link's tunic loosened, but as his anger disappeared, shock, shame, guilt, and self-hatred filled up his head. Dark's eyes went wide when the realization hit him like a slap to the face. He just punched Link, his first and only friend. Dark let go of Link's tunic and quickly got up off of him before bolting towards his things, grabbing them, and running away on the bridges. It took Link a second to connect the dots, but was running after him in the next second. He already had his sword and shield on, so it saved him a bit of time.

Dark was getting a bit scared as he saw unfamiliar things and birds started chasing him. This gave Link a few seconds to catch up and was now right on his heels. They ran off the bridge and onto solid ground. This was his chance! Link tackled Dark from behind had turned him over before quickly pinning his hands. Dark struggled and whined while Link put his knees on Dark's thighs. There was no escape. The shadow looked like he was about to scream and cry, but Link forced his lips closed as his own lips smashed into Dark's. The shadow's eyes widened as his breathing hitched. The kiss softened slowly as Link let go of the other's strong arms. The hero held Dark's cheek lightly and could feel him calming, but he seemed frozen under him. Dark was stunned and couldn't even figure out what was happening. His body froze, mind stopped, and he was even starting to forget how to breathe. The shadow just blinked out like a light bulb losing its power. He was switched back on when Link pulled away, staring into deep crimson pools.

"The same goes for you, you know. You're not leaving my sight unless you got a real good excuse, got it? I won't let you be alone anymore after Ganondorf just left you in that room like that!", he said with that determined look of his. Never again…Never again would Dark feel alone. Link wouldn't let happen. He knew what it was like to be lonely, but he could barely imagine what it was like for Dark, being in that stupid room for so long. Though Dark liked it more than most would think. There was no sense of time, training could be made fun, Morpha taught him things by writing in the sand after their battles, and he had never had to worry about injuries or even interacting with people. That's why he seemed innocent, but like I've been saying, there's more to Dark than meets the eye. Dark nodded, looking so relieved that Link wanted him to stay that Link was for sure he would cry, but he didn't. Dark pulled Link into a hug, not caring that Link's lower half of his body was hovering above him awkwardly, not wanting to touch that area or hurt Dark's thighs.

Dark buried his face into the crook of Link's shoulder and neck. He was purring and nuzzling him happily.

"I won't ever leave your side again! I'm so sorry! I don't know why I was so angry. I just was", he apologized. Link smiled as he got off Dark's thighs and was now bent over on his knees, hugging the man he could admit to himself that he had a crush on. Link had never really paid any attention to relationships and actually didn't really like them, but that didn't stop his curiosities or his still sometimes childish thinking. He was still just a boy on the inside. That also meant he had a lot of…_inappropriate _thoughts that would sometimes find their way into his head. Those type of thoughts also came into his head when he first met Dark…if you can remmeber~

Link held Dark up lightly, stroking his hair. What he said, "I won't ever leave your side again", sent a mixture of shivers and tingles through Link's body. It just sounded so perfect to him. To have someone with him always, sounded just perfect. Dark was smelling Link's neck. He could smell Link's scent, some of Navi's scent, and…blood. Sweet, tasty, delicious blood. He remembered when he tasted Link's blood in the Water Temple. It's addicting taste sent shivers down his spine. Now he was hungry too. He just had to have another taste. He opened up his mouth slowly, breath ghosting on Link's skin before his white fangs sank gently into Link's neck. He couldn't control his hunger for the man.

"Dark…what are you- ah!", Link gasped. The hand stroking Dark's hair suddenly gripped it as he felt the other's fangs. He could barely hold himself up as the feeling of Dark sucking on his new wound stripped away his strength with ease. The bite had been a bit painful, but Dark's sucking and licking felt almost…arousing. Dark's tongue ran over the bite marks again and again, tasting the beautiful, red liquid. It was so sweet, even better than he remembered. Link was now clinging to Dark as his legs gave out and was lying on top of him. He was moaning softly into other's ear as he hid his face in the shadow's hair. Dark suddenly felt like there was a fire growing inside him, giving him strength. The fire was growing somewhere between his legs…

"D-Dark~…nnn…Do you…like my blood o-or something?...I'm feeling…d-dizzy", Link breathed. The world was spinning round and round and round and…Link passed out. Dark felt his head drop next to his own and his body give out. He was starting to worry, shaking Link lightly to wake him up.

"Link? Link!? Wh-what'd I do!?", he asked, but there was no response. Dark rolled Link off his body and checked his pulse. He was alive, but unconscious. With a small sigh of relief, Dark picked him up bridal style. He started on a sprint to find a place he could go to heal the hero. Link was a ghostly pale from the blood loss.

"If you dare die on me, I'll chase after you into the afterlife and drag your ass back here!", Dark yelled as he ran by the lake shore, scanning for a place they could stay.

Please review! The few reviews I've gotten have been really helpful! Sadly, I won't be able to look at them until the 18th since I'm going camping! Thank you for all the follows and views on the story. I'm glad you're all enjoying my first story! Next chapter will be up around 5/25….if I'm on time.


	6. Chapter 5

Hey, iiiit's Isab! Here's chapter 5 with more of what you want in any good Fanfic, BUTT STUFF! |D ….but no smut….MWUHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAA! Please enjoy!

This is Yaoi! Boy x Boy! Don't like, don't read! **You have been warned!**

-Chapter 5-

Dark was running as fast as he could, even using the shadows to propel him further. This place was annoyingly big, especially compared to his little illusion room in the Water Temple. If this place was so big there had to be a place he could go to help Link, right? RIGHT!? I mean someone else _had _to be nearby! Dark kept running when his prays where answered. Up on the side of a small cliff was an old house. Thank the goddesses! They wouldn't let the hero die so easily! Dark ran up to the door and kicked it lightly with his foot.

"Hello!? Is anyone home!? The hero is injured and I don't know how to heal him!", Dark yelled at the door. He heard footsteps and some rough sounding mumbles. The door opened to reveal an old man with some crazy, white hair doo. He was wearing a blue robe and looked up at Dark's frightened face and Link's unconscious body silently before stepping to the side and allowing them in. This old guy must've been crazy! He had one of those Octorock monsters in a tank and a diving pool!

The old man walked over to one of his tables and cleared it off before looking back to Dark with a scowl. The shadow knew the old man wanted him to put Link on the table, but he didn't need to scowl like that. Either way, Dark gently placed the hero on the table and let the old geezer heal him. That old fart kept looking back at Dark like he was some trouble making child. He just didn't trust the strange man in all black, even his skin, and red eyes around the beloved hero of legend. It looked like he was some sort of demon and he could tell Dark did this to Link. It was the only explanation.

Dark sat quietly on the ground at the far foot of the table by Link's feet. He would've preferred sitting closer to Link's face and neck so he could see his condition better, but he'd just be in the way. The nameless geezer was working around there and wouldn't let him get any closer. Stupid old man. If it wasn't obvious enough that the old man didn't like Dark, he shooed him out of the house when Dark tried to hold Link's hand. Now he could only sit out by the door until Link woke up to come and get him. Dark sighed loudly, pulled his legs up to his chest and waited…and waited…and waited. It was around noon and he was actually sleepy from the worry and boredom. What was taking so long? It had been almost two hours since he left Link's side. He was even thinking the possibility of Link being dead, it had been so long! Now that Dark could actually see time and the sun move across the sky everything seemed so slow yet fast at the same time. If Dark wasn't worried out of his mind it would've only felt like a couple minutes since he left Link.

Dark had been in the Water Temple for seven years and that illusion room had no sense of time. There was nothing new and nothing old unless Dark deemed it that way. The room was unchanging and uneventful unless Dark wanted change. Nothing happened that Dark didn't cause or want. Now that things happened on their own with no regard to Dark's wishes things seemed to move at an uncontrollably fast rate. The conflict of the fast environment verses his extremely worried mind made things feel fast one second then slow the next and he was feeling sick.

"Daaaark? Daaa-!", Link called when he opened the door before being hugged tightly by Dark. The shadow was on his knees with his face buried into Link's stomach. Dark was so relieved that Link was okay.

"Oh thank the goddesses you're alright! I was scared you died, you _stupid_ hero!", Dark cried, muffled by Link's tunic. Link was dumb struck. He had no idea Dark had been worried about him. The old man said that Dark went out to the Lake. Link wanted to go out there with him, but the old man urged him not to. He said he needed to stay until he was sure Link was okay. Link didn't like the idea, but understood his concern. Eventually Link realized he was stalling and keeping him here as long as he could when he tried to convince him to just leave Dark. That's when Link had had enough. He gathered his things and left while the old man kept telling him that Dark was a demon. It took everything he had not to show his anger and yell at the old geezer.

The hero said he wouldn't let Dark out of his sight and passed out a couple minutes later. He _obviously _knew how to keep a promise.

Link closed the door so the old man couldn't see them anymore with a sigh. Dark looked up at him worriedly as his hero got on one knee. Neither spoke as Link stared back at him calmly. It seemed like they didn't move for hours when it'd only been moments. Link pulled him into a hug, burying his face into Dark's shoulder.

"I…am so sorry, Dark. I should've come to get you sooner. I'm so, so sorry", Link apologized as his voice crack from the shame. He felt so guilty for making Dark worry like that.

"Shut up, you stupid hero…"

"Dark, I'm sor…!", Link was cut off from another apology when Dark pulled him into a kiss. This was Dark's pay back for keeping him from crying out for help when he was pinned. Link had almost the same reaction that Dark had, frozen and tense with complete shock. Dark pulled away and looked into Link's still stunned eyes.

"I was the one that made you pass out and now we're even", he said with a soft smile. His smile had improved since the awkward, crooked smile he gave Link in the Water Temple, but he wasn't showing his fangs this time. Link was snapped out of his trance. That smile…It was just so perfect. His beautiful eyes might've been closed, but his smile was just as pure and warm. Link wrapped his arms around Dark's neck and leaned in for a kiss. He captured the shadow's lips as his own. The shadow surrendered to him as he held onto his tunic and gripped it as if they were falling.

"I knew it! I knew that demon was no good! He's corrupted the hero!", the old geezer yelled as he stood in the doorway. Link's head spun around in horror as he stared up at the old man. He could feel his heart stop before he remembered to breathe, but the reason he remembered was when the old geezer had a man in black holding his neck. Dark was grinning up at the old geezer as he held him up above him. Link got up to his feet quickly, now very afraid for the old man and himself. Dark's eyes were glowing ominously as the geezer struggled in his grip.

"**A demon, huh? I kinda like that~ It's defiantly better than being called a monster. I don't know where you get the idea that **_**I **_**corrupted the hero, though~ He was the one that kissed me~! But, that's beside the point. The problem here is you interrupting us and I was just getting into it, you old geezer!", Dark growled as he sneered at the old man. His grip tightened and the man couldn't breathe any longer. The old man passed out as his hands fell to his sides.**

Link held his sword to Dark's neck with a stone hard face. He looked so calm, but internally he was screaming in anger and fear. Where the fuck did the innocent, cute Dark go!? This other side of him really was like a demon! Dark glared at him lightly as he let go of the man, letting him fall to the ground with a thud. The demon simply pushed the sword away with his index finger.

Dark was calming down, but something was taking the anger's place. Something else was keeping his eyes its intense glow. He smirked at Link, knowing he wouldn't hurt him as he stepped closer. Link was breaking out into a nervous sweat as he took a step back.

"D-dark? A-are you alright? You're not-…!" Link was cut off when Dark smashed his lips into the hero's. His kiss was rough and passionate unlike Link's usual soft and loving ones. It seemed to match the dangerous look in his eyes as well. Dark pulled the hero close by the waist while his fingers tangled in Link's hair under his hat. The hat fell off and revealed his small, little pony tail that kept most of his hair out of the way. It caught Dark's attention when one of his fingers brushed against it and with a light chuckle and a little tug on Link's lip, Dark untied the small leather string binding the hero's hair. Link's eyes widened as he felt his hair fall to the back of his neck.

Link's hair was tied back not only for battle purposes, but as a sort of promise that'd he come back home the Kokiri forest someday to live there again. Even though there really wasn't a way he could live there again he didn't like the idea of Dark breaking the symbol of his promise. Link's teeth grit angrily as Dark smirked and played with his hair, twirling it and entangling his fingers in it.

Link pushed him away, but ended up being pushed back even harder against something. Dark had created a wall of shadow to hold Link against. The hero was pinned by the writs over his head with both of Dark's hands as he went in for another kiss. Dark didn't get his kiss though. Link bit the shadow's lip as he growled lightly, but not as well as Dark. The shadow grinned, lip starting to bleed from Link's grip before he licked the hero's top lip. Link's eyes widened again, not expecting the tongue. He was actually scared to think that it even felt familiar after Dark drinking his blood. Letting go of Dark's lip, Link backed up against shadow wall, expecting the shadow man to hurt him.

Dark's lips grazed up Link's ear before planting kisses down from the tip to his lobe. The hero shivered as he looked down at Dark from the corner of his eye. The shadow lightly tugged on Link's ear, avoiding the use of his fangs while he chuckled. Kisses were trailed over Link's cheek, making him close one eye before his wrists where let free and Dark held his chin up. Link had sunk against the wall and seemed to be a couple inches shorter than Dark.

"I need you to remember something, my little hero~ You're going to belong to me now~! I don't want you leaving me for anyone else…Someone might get hurt~!", he purred into Link's ear, sending shivers through his spine before giving the hero's ear a playful nip. Link couldn't seem to focus and seemed so out of it. It was almost as if he were drunk. He nodded lightly before wrapping his arms around Dark's neck. Dark was just loving this side of Link! He was so vulnerable and easy to work with. Link pulled Dark down into a kiss, letting him take over.

Dark kissed him passionately, but it wasn't as rough as the last one. This kiss was more loving yet greedy. Dark nibbled and nipped at Link's bottom lip before running his tongue over it. Link moaned softly, opening his mouth. Link might've not been in the right mind, but he wasn't expecting to feel Dark's tongue against his own. He whimpered lightly and started to pull back, but Dark wouldn't have it. Dark kept Link in the kiss, but coaxed him to calm down and go with it. The shadow rubbed Link's cheek softly with his thumb to reassure him. He went slow and tried not to over stay his welcome. Link got used to it when he slipped into Dark's mouth as well, making Dark exit. Damn, he tasted good. How could someone taste so good and not even realize it!? But, the same goes for Link. They were both like a piece of candy to the other. Dark had more of the sweet, candy taste while Link was a rich, naturally sweet, almost like Honeysuckles. Link explored Dark's mouth as much as he could before they had to pull away for air. They were panting as the stared at one another, Dark grinning and Link still looking drunk. Link rested his head on Dark's shoulder as he clung to him. The wall dissipated as Dark gave Link's ear one last nip.

"Linky~ Don't pass out now~! You need to go get me a bed remember~?", he purred into Link's ear. Link's eyes shot open in realization of what had just happened and what he had to do next. Link had been in a sort of daze till now. He stood there quietly, gripping Dark's tunic tightly before putting on his best calm act. It was like nothing had just happened, but with a small smile.

"Of course. We'll walk out to Hyrule Field then I can call Epona", he said almost blankly before turning and leading the way. Dark blinked a couple times as Link walked away before running after him. He didn't know who or what an Epona was, but that could wait. This was his first friend and he didn't want to upset him.

"Link? Did I go too far? I'm so sorry! I won't do it again…", Dark apologized before trailing off. He suddenly felt very ashamed of himself. Dark had practically forced himself upon Link and he could suspect that didn't feel very good. Link suddenly turned around on his heel and grabbed Dark by the shoulder, pulling him into a kiss. It barely lasted a second before Link pulled away and kept walking out to Hyrule field. Dark stood there for a couple seconds, blinking in surprise before running after him again. He was just getting more and more confused.

"Dark, it's fine…I…actually kinda…_liked_ it…", Link confessed quietly as his walking slowed to a stop. Dark looked at Link for a second, taking it in before he smiled.

"I'm…I did, too…", he agreed as they reached the edge of Hyrule Field. Link and Dark looked out to Hyrule Field quietly for a moment before Link played Epona's Song. This place was even more annoyingly bigger than Lake Hylia!

They could here Epona's neigh from a distance before she came running to them. Dark was about to pull out his sword and shield when Link put a reassuring hand on his shoulder with a pleasant smile. That did the trick as he relaxed, but stepped behind him. Dark wasn't phased by much. First time outside of illusion room; Fucking finally! Battling Morpha, being sexually displayed, and winning; Thank the three!...except for Morpha almost tearing his limbs off. Outside world; You can kill me now and I won't give a fuck! Horses; ….Oh…Oh, goddesses! Show mercy, mercy! Please!

He's a player, _obviously._

Epona trotted up to Link with a whiny and held her head down to be petted. Link was smiling widely as he hugged her nose.

"I missed you so much! I hope the weather wasn't too hard on you, girl. Would you mind if my new friend rode with us? I promise he won't hurt you, girl", he asked Epona as if she could talk. She neighed and seemed to nod happily. This is how he made up for his loneliness, talking to Navi, Epona, or any person they ran across. Sadly, he hadn't had anyone that stayed with him like Dark did.

Link smiled back at Dark, but he took a couple steps back as he trembled slightly. The hero couldn't understand why Dark was so afraid of Epona. They'd only just met and she didn't look that threatening. He would say she looked strong, but if she wasn't strong, how else would she carry Link across Hyrule Field? Link walked over to Dark with a worried look and put a hand on his shoulder. Dark didn't take his eyes off Epona as his head turned towards Link.

"Wh…what is that thing?", he asked before glancing at Link for merely a second then returning his frightened eyes to the horse. Link stepped in between Dark's gave, forcing the shadow to look at him as he smiled understandingly.

"It's alright, Dark. That's my friend, Epona. She's a horse. She's gonna give us a ride to Kakariko Village so we can stay in a bed tonight! Isn't that nice of her?", he asked as if Dark were a child. Dark couldn't really complain since he did feel safer now. Dark forced a smile at Epona when Link stepped to the side and led him up to her.

Link was holding Dark's hand as he smiled widely. His smile must've been contagious because Dark was smiling genuinely when he held out his hand in front of Epona like Link did earlier. She sniffed his hand lightly before letting him hold her nose. Dark giggled before as he scratched her head lightly.

_Dark just giggled…he was giggling_…He was so cute! He held his head against Epona and nuzzled her lightly. Link was taken aback by just how cute they were being. Not even Epona liked him that much at first! She was even nibbling on Dark's cheek with her lips. What was going on!? Dark had almost killed the old man at Lake Hylia just a few minutes ago and was now being loved by Epona! Link was flustered by it all and Dark took notice. Dark blinked curiously at him as he petted Epona's nose lightly.

"Link, what's wrong?...Is that…what's called a blush on your cheeks?", he asked with his innocent curiosity, tilting his head to the side a bit. Link looked out at Hyrule Field, not being able to look at Dark calmly.

"Y-yeah…Come on. We need to get to Kakariko Village before they close the gates! You can sit behind me", the hero said as he turned and got on Epona. Link held out his hand to help Dark on. With Dark on, Link kept Epona calm. She wasn't used to two people riding her. The closeness was very embarrassing for them both. Dark's open crotch was on Link's ass no matter how many times he tried to adjust himself. When Epona ran they bumped against each other constantly. Dark flailed his arms a bit before wrapping his arms around Link's waist.

Both of them were growing hard before they were even half way there. Dark had to have his arms wrapped around Link so he wouldn't fall off, but his grip was tightening the harder he got. The hero was starting to notice it as well and tried to go faster. That only made the friction worse and was now drawing small groans from the both of them. Link took notice to Dark's beautiful moans, groans, and whimpers. His mind was getting dirty as he scooted back a bit further against the man's member. The shadow's member was wedged between Link's butt cheeks and the horse did the rest of the work in making them bounce and rub up against one another. Dark had never been given such pleasure. He felt the urge to thank his hero in some way, but…how? The shadow thought as clearly as he could over the pleasure and made a decision. Black colored hands trailed down to Link's crotch, rubbing his hard erection while nibbling on the tip of his ear. Link was having difficulties riding Epona correctly, but she knew what she was doing and made up for it. The grinding was pushing Dark's limits when they finally saw Kakariko Village, but something was wrong. There was smoke rising from the village and they could smell more than wood burning. Link had to get there quickly, but-

"Go…Hurry!", Dark ordered before laying his head weakly on Link's back. Link nodded and made Epona run as fast as she could. Dark and Link were groaning in agony and pleasure as they crossed the bridge. They had to get off and run up the stairs, but it was going to be just agonizing after that horse ride. They ran as fast as they could, trying their best to ignore to pain and pleasure between their legs. When they got in Kakariko the village was on fire.

Houses were burning, people screaming, families were running out of the village for their lives. Link couldn't believe his eyes. He just felt like crying, but Dark just ran past him then glared at him. Link flinched before running after Dark. That's when Shiek came into view. He was looking down into the well and was so focused on it he didn't even care when he heard dark growling at him. He only cared that Link was there and was about to get closer.

"Stay back, Link", he said calmly as he held his hand up to stop him. Link stopped dead in his tracks. They could only watch as Shiek was thrown back by some unseen force. Dark chuckled as Link ran up to help him before turning around him.

"Shadows of Hyrule, listen to me now. Come into battle with me. We have an unwanted guest~", he chuckled as shadows surrounded him. He pulled out his sword and shield as he grinned widely. It looked as if his mouth could split his face in two with his fangs glistening. His eyes shined with murderous intent and pure joy. The shadows gathered around his sword, readying for battle. Shiek watched in pure terror as that inner demon was released again, but this time it was on a much bigger scale. Link swallowed hard and watched worriedly.

"**Let's play a game~! I'll be the hero, you'll be the dragon, and they'll be the princesses~!", he cheered darkly. The shadow charged towards Dark, but neither of the 'princesses' could see it coming. Dark jumped high in the air and slashed at something. A thick, black liquid spewed from the area he cut in the air, raining down on him. He was covered before he seemed to land on something below the cut sideways, using that invisible object to propel him back down with a graceful back flip. After landing he licked his black version of the Master Sword before bringing it down to his side quickly.**

"**You're absolutely hideous, but you taste sweet~", Dark purred before dodging something to the side. A giant hand print dented the ground. It was huge! It could hold a person in the palm of its hand and crush them easily.**

"**You don't like being called sweet? Then maybe you shouldn't taste that way~!", he growled as he jumped high in the air again. He was facing the side when he brought down his sword.**

"**Release!", he yelled, sending pure, solid shadows came from his sword in the shape of his slash. It flew through the air with ease until it came into contact with that same unseen force. There was friction on the shadow slash that sent shockwaves through the air. The waves seemed to move around a body as it cut through each of its wrists. Two giant, purple-ish-black hands fell to the ground.**

**Dark laughed and laughed, pointing at the unseen monster with his sword mockingly. The two hands rose from the ground. They fled with the monster towards the graveyard, disappearing. The shadows that Dark summoned to battle fell off him like black wisps or fog. The glow in his eyes faded as he put away his sword and shield. It was silent…dead silent.**

"D-dark?", Link asked worriedly as he stood up. He approached him slowly and cautiously, fearing Dark would start attacking him. Shiek was standing now, glaring at the shadow from behind Link. How he hated that shadow hero. Dark fell to the ground to the ground and had Link running to his side to help him. The hero rolled the man's body over, checked his pulse and breathing, then picked him up hurriedly. Shiek ran after him quietly, knowing he wouldn't listen to reason and just live the monster.

"Oh, come on, Dark! Don't do this to me! This isn't funny!", link cried as he ran to the medicine woman in town.


	7. Chapter 6

Hello~ It's Isab! You guys are making me blush with your lovely reviews and little messages! I love you all! *pours love on you* You are covered in my blood~ |D …ahem…anyways, I'm really sorry about uploading late! My school had some final testing, but I should be out on summer break soon! Yaaaaaaaay! Next chapter will be in Dark's point of view while Link is away since…Dark _is _a player! So get ready for that next week around 6/15! Aaaand….NO SMUT FOR YOU!...but soon….be patient!

This is Yaoi! Boy x Boy! Don't like, don't read! You have been warned!

-Chapter 6-

"Oh, come on, Dark! Don't do this to me! This isn't funny!", Link cried as he ran to the medicine woman in town.

'_Why's he so worried about that monster? It makes me sick. I don't know what they've done while I was gone. It's bothering me. The princess doesn't approve of their meeting. I hope her message in through the dream worked, but I didn't get an answer on how it went. She wouldn't even turn around to face me, but I could tell she was upset. I was hoping she just got into an argument and felt guilty for hurting Link, but…that doesn't seem to be the case anymore. This really has to stop. I can convince Link to let him go before he wakes up', Sheik thought to himself._

Link turned right and went up the stairs up to the potion shop. They got weird looks from the man that owned the place, but the hero ignored him.

Sheik merely looked his away, saying; "Our friend passed out", without stopping. Link ran up another set of stairs, tripping slightly before catching himself, and let Sheik open the door for him. The medicine woman was blind, but knew there was trouble at the panting and worried voice cracks Link was making.

"Please…Please make sure Dark is alright!", he pleaded. The medicine woman stepped out from behind the counter hurriedly with two pieces of folded cloth. The first one she laid out and the second was kept folded to be used as a pillow.

"Lay him down…there!", she croaked. Dark was laid down carefully onto the floor with his head resting comfortably. The old woman inspected him carefully, checking his pulse, his breathing, and for other things. She started to cackle and laugh as quietly as she could. Link was almost mortified and defiantly embarrassed as she patted his shoulder.

"He's just sleeping, my boy! Just take him to a nice bed and let him rest", she said as she got up and waddled away. She went behind her counter and started to pet that weird cat doll…thing she always has. Link looked back and forth between the old medicine woman and Dark. He chuckled lightly in relief while he stroked Dark's hair.

"Okay…that was pretty funny…", Link sighed before picking his friend up. He struggled slightly to get the door open while Sheik refold the first cloth and gave them back to the old woman with a thank you. She said her goodbye and listened to the two men walking down the stairs outside.

There was only one inn in all of Kakariko and that was the 'Sleeping Cucco'. It wasn't all that nice, but it beat sleeping on a stone cold floor any day! The owner of the store let them talk about the price after they took care of Dark. Sheik helped with the door again, also getting Link's room key as well, but wouldn't walk in his room.

"I'll wait outside for you", he said before leaving quickly.

The hero blinked in confusion until he remembered Dark. Link had to get Dark into bed, but…his tunic and leggings were covered in monster blood. That meant that he had to strip the shadow before getting him in the bed. He panicked slightly, frantically looking for some where to set him down. They'd have to settle for the floor for now.

There were only a few quiet moments for a while as Link kept Dark in a sitting position by holding his shoulders. Holding one shoulder, Link took a few seconds to get Dark's belt off. He hovered over him to get his sword and shield out of the way. Reluctantly and a bit excitedly, Link took the shadow's tunic off. Link bit his lip as he looked at Dark. Ohhh, he was hot. Dark's undershirt clung to his chest, showing off every muscle of his torso. He knew Sheik was waiting on him so he got Dark's boots off as quickly, peaking at the view. He could feel himself getting aroused, quickly at that. The only thing left now was his leggings.

"Oh, fuck…", Link whimpered. He was so conflicted. He really wanted to respect Dark's privacy and leave him in his leggings, but on the other hand…he _really _wanted to rip them off and let his fantasies run wild.

With a hard swallow and a deep breath, Link slowly pulled down the man's leggings before tossing them into the pile of clothes next to them.

"Oh, shit…!", he whispered. He was just sitting there, staring at Dark's crotch. He was very tempted to take the Dark underwear off! His mind was running wild as he stared at Dark's body. How had he even lasted so long against Dark in the battle...Well technically you couldn't even call it a battle since Dark had him pinned and was drinking his blood. Now that Link was remembering, wasn't Dark just a shadow copy of him? Was he really that ripped and attractive? The hero was moderately good-looking, but damn! Dark's body was better than anybody else's he's ever seen. Did he really have the same body?

Link pulled the unconscious shadow into his arms slowly as to not wake him. The hero kissed his lips softly then a bit more firmly when he cupped his cheek. There was no reaction like he wanted so he parted with a shy.

"Dark…I can't deny it…I really like you….more than I should…I can only hope you like me, too l-like that", he whimpered as his arms around him tightened. With another sigh, he picked the sleeping man up and got him into bed. He had a bad boner from the strip, but he tried thinking of disgusting things to put it down. The hero still had to talk to a ninja.

As a hero, Link has to take care of himself and wouldn't let his friends pay for his stay at some inn when he was perfectly capable of paying himself. He paid for only a night. That should be enough to rest up before going into the next temple. That's if nothing else had to be done which wasn't the case.

"The Eye of Truth is in the bottom of the well, but you can't enter as an adult, Link. You'll have to go back in time once again. Please hurry. I'll keep my eye on Dark from a distance. I wouldn't want to start another fight for your sake", the ninja said as he offered an unseen smile from behind the mask. Link found the smile in his eyes and smiled back brightly. A small blush snuck its way onto Sheik's cheeks from the sight of his beloved hero smiling at him.

"Thanks, Sheik! I'll sleep here for the night then leave in the morning. I'll try to come back as soon as I can for you guys…Oh! I almost forgot!", Link remembered before taking off his hat. He gently took Navi out with a worried look.

"She hasn't woken up today and I'm worried, but I don't know much about fairies. Do you think you could her?", he asked as he looked down at her. He was extremely concerned, but he was so wrapped up with Dark he hadn't paid enough attention to her. He felt so ashamed and guilty for not being a better friend. Sheik smiled understandingly as he took Navi from Link's hands carefully.

"I'll do whatever I can for you, Link…", he said a bit softly from shyness. Both of them were blushing lightly as Sheik set Navi down on a nearby crate and started to inspect her. Sheik chuckled lightly and smiled brightly up at Link.

"You never learn your lesson, do you? She's just sleeping Link! Fairies are so energetic and rarely sleep so they need up to several days of non-stop rest to recuperate! You should let her sleep in your hat on the nightstand next to Dark. I need to talk to you about some things before you retire for the night so I'll wait out here", he explained. Sheik took out his harp and Link, his ocarina and learned the Nocturne of Shadow. Sadly, not even their duet could make Link forget the embarrassment.

Link blushed with his jaw hanging a bit. He scrambled to get Navi and get back inside. He really didn't want Sheik to see his crimson stained cheeks any longer. The ninja just laughed at him before sighing happily. The hero was so cute and when he defeated Ganondorf he could make his move on him. He'd be romantic and offer a rose or something then take of his mask and bam! Link wouldn't be able to say no! ...Or at least… that's how his fantasy played out.

Link was upstairs in the room that the man gave him. It was nicest one he had and Link could tell he was getting it on some unspoken 'hero's discount'. That's how all the people in Kakariko were like. They wanted to do whatever they could for the hero for their own reasons, but when Sheik said it he suddenly got all flustered. He said it in some way that seemed to mean more than what everyone usually meant. It got him all embarrassed and self-conscious.

The hero set down Navi and his hat on the nightstand. Dark rustled in his sleep and held onto Link's tunic. The hero looked down at his shadow and watched the beautiful man start to wake up.

"Liiiink~?", he asked in a sleep rasped voice. Dark tugged on Link's tunic as he sat up.

"Where's my tunic?...and my leggings…?", he asked sitting up and looking up at Link. Link blushed furiously and stuttered badly.

"Y-y-y-you w-were d-d-dirty s-so I t-took you off….I-I m-m-mean your clothes were d-dirty, now y-you! W-well you are dirty….g-go take a sh….shower….", he trailed off. Dark looked at him with worriedly/ 'what the fuck' look. He went to the bathroom with a sigh and a nod.

"Alright, but you'll need to teach me how to use a faucet. I've never taken a bath or shower", he admitted as he walked in the moderately spacey bathroom. Link followed after him with a crimson blush. He taught him how, but Dark didn't really need the help. He was a quick learner, but when Link went to leave Dark grabbed his wrist and stole a kiss from him.

"Did I look cool beating some shadow's ass out there for you~?", he purred in his ear. Link seemed frozen in his spot as his cheeks flushed, reaching the tips of his long ears. He nodded lightly then made a break for the door. Dark let the hero escape while he chuckled. He liked seeing his hero all flustered like that. Dark grabbed each side of the bottom of his under shirt and lifted it over his head. Then pushing down his underwear and stepping in the warm water he let out a happy sigh. It felt so good.

Dark took back what he said about hating water. Water was amazing. So amazing that after he scrubbed him down and wash his hair he fell asleep. A sleeping shadow hero mumbled and trembled in his sleep while he sat up against the shower wall, under the water's stream.

'_Where am I?...It feels so depressing… I can't see anything, but darkness. Wait…Is that a torch?', he asked in his head. He carefully made his way to the bright, red light. It grew and moved furiously. It swayed and seemed to dance all around him. _

"_My son…I'll protect you. Please don't cry, my sweet. We'll go to the forest where the fires can't touch!", cried a woman on a horse that just jumped out of the fire. Dark was now on the ground, watching her gallop away. She had an arrow through the top of her shoulder and one in the side of her thigh. She was holding a crying baby, despite the pain that it would cause her injured arm. Dark heard a creaking like wood behind him and spun around._

_The Great Deku Tree towered over him and fairies of all colors raced up, down, and all around him. The same women it seemed, was sitting in front of him holding her child. She was sobbing as she tried to wipe the blood off the crying child's face. The woman only got more blood on him instead and sobbed louder._

"_P-please…please protect…my son! Please….protect Link!", she sobbed._

"_I will protect Link for he is the boy to save this world from great evil. His tale is already sad before he's even started his journey…He cannot have a fairy, but will be raised like a Kokiri", The Great Deku Tree declared. The mother smiled in relief and looked down at her child._

"_Thank…you…", she struggled to say as the last bit of life she held on to left her body. She fell to the side, leaving the crying hero to the forest. Dark was crying silently, eyes wide in shock._

"…_Mama….mama!...mama!", he cried as he ran towards the woman. He fell into a black abyss when he reached out his hand to her. He fell into shallow water and that horrible music played from the Water Temple._

"_You will wait here for the Hero of Time! You must kill him and then I'll let you go. Train in here until he comes or else you won't be fed! I'm leaving now", Ganondorf said firmly before smirking. "You're so weak and useless, crying for some woman that's not even your mother! That was the hero's mother, not yours, foolish boy!", he chuckled before turning around quickly, his cape moving behind him perfectly, and walking out the door. Dark sobbed in anguish with his knees held up against his chest. A feeling like warm rain poured on his body. He felt so exposed._

"_Dark?...Dark!?...Dark! Dark! Wake up! Are you alright!?", Link's voice cried worriedly. The shadow looked up, searching for the voice. He was up on his feet and searching frantically. They dreamed faded while he was still looking for his hero._

"Dark! Thank the three you're alright!", Link cried. He was leaning over Dark in the shower, soaking wet in his clothes. Dark looked up at him, trembling, before pulling him into a hug while he cried. Link was taken aback by this, but comforted the naked man. The hero kissed the shadow's forehead lightly then trailed down to his cheek then over to his lips. How the hero loved the taste of his shadow.

Dark pulled him closer, not even remembering that he was naked and let his hero grind against him. The shadow submit yet again, letting Link do as he pleased with him. Link's tongue pushed up against Dark's lightly. Their tongues swirled and spun like a dance where nothing else mattered. Link knew he could stay in here if he wanted to go further and he didn't know if going further would hurt. He could end up not only Dark and himself, but maybe even innocent people in Hyrule if it made him unable to fight tomorrow.

He pulled away and gave Dark another kiss on the forehead before getting up. He was lucky this time. He usually wouldn't have been able to stop himself, but he did this time. He turned off the water and fetched Dark a towel. Drying the other off, he received little kisses and cute nuzzles from his shadow. They were both blushing, but Link more so than Dark. Why was he being so nice and sweet? He might've cute, but he never did this. Link couldn't say he didn't like it though. Maybe the dream just spooked him.

Dark took the towel when Link was drying his stomach and tied it around his waist while giving him a peck. He walked out silently, leaving Link to dry himself off. Link sighed. This definitely wasn't like Dark at all. Link hung his and Dark's clothes to dry, leaving them both with only underwear. When the hero came out of the bathroom, Dark was waiting for him, sitting quietly on the side of the bed. Link sighed again as he handed Dark his underwear.

"Put it on would you?", he asked before Dark took it. While Dark put on his underwear and tossed his towel, Link got nestled in the bed. Dark was cuddled up to him in a matter of seconds. If this wasn't a sign that Dark was spooked nothing was.

They fell asleep together, clinging and holding on to each other tightly. It was all for nothing though when Link was gone in the morning and left behind the shadow being. Only Dark's stuff remained and a small letter on the night stand.

"Dear Dark,

I'm going back in time to get the Eye of Truth. You can't come with me sadly. I'll be back before night falls so you can make friends with the villagers while I'm gone! Isn't that great? Just be nice and smile. Help out if they need it and don't hit the Cuccos! Don't get into to trouble and I'll reward you with a special treat. I left you 100 rupees for you to use for food and anything else if you still have some left, but for food first! Your clothes should be dry and hanging on the towel rack. Wait for me and make some friends.

See you soon,

Link"

"That bastard..."

Dark was in tears, but would be good. He'd come back. His hero would come back for him.


End file.
